If Heaven
by chrnoskitty
Summary: [OneShot]Everyone else like him had been tortured. Had their lacerated bodys thrown into the agonizing salt of the sea,wich would hopefully rid them of those of his kind. He was the last one.[Complete]


_If heaven was an hour, it would be twilight  
When the fireflies start dancin on the lawn_

Twilight,The only hour Krad got reprieve.The hunters could no longer find him.They retired for the day. It was not his fault he was raised to take pleasure in the deaths of others. To follow the book of the devil and to forsake the lord. To him the lord was the devil and the devil was the lord. ANd for that he was hunted every day.

_And suppers on the stove and mammas laughin  
And everybody's workin day is done_

Supper,He had never had a proper meal in his meager existance of twelve years. His working day was never finished. He now no longer enjoyed his routine killings. He wished to change. But he had dug to far into teh earth and had torched even the slightest thread that could have helped him. he was helpless,hopeless and on the wrong path. But of course he had been taught that it was the right one. Now he was not so sure. Everyone else like him had been tortured. Had their lacerated bodys thrown into teh agonizing salt of the sea,wich would hopefully rid them of those of his kind. He was the las one._  
_  
_If heaven was a town it would be my town  
Oh…on a summer day in 1985_

If only he had a home,but they were set ablaze for the curse of the darkened white ones not to the rest. It was a precaution. Those who have forsaken thhe lord had to be sacrificed. They were a threat.

_  
And everything I wanted is out there waiting  
And everyone I loved is still alive_

Krad had been taught to love his lord. But that emotion cannot be felt for simple words in a cheesy leatherbound book with miniscule print. Krad would never love again,not that he had ever,he knew pain. Love is pain. That was what his life had taght him. Being discriminated for his beleifs. The world was supposed to be past that. But after the dimwitted war way back in two thousand and one the world began to crumble. It's dying and so are it people.

_Don't cry a tear for me now baby  
There comes a time we all must say goodbye_

Goodbye Lord. For You do not exist. you are created for the simplicity of humans to explain the past. You are simply a word written in a book. We all must say goodbye. I will die tonight. I will not linger here. This world wants my death. Then I shall take my life. To prove there is no lord to lead us to salvation. To prove there is no lord who cares even about the black ones. To prove that humanity is simply going to kill itself again. As it did when it was tested on the once identical oasis planet that is now an arid red desert.

_And if that's what heavens made of  
You know I, I ain't afraid to die  
_

I am not afraid to die. There is nothing attaching me to this world. This world does not want my filth to remain. But I am only filth because they do not understand. the path to rightousness is not lit by heaven. It is lit by hell. No one but I can understand that. And for that. I am filth. Although. If they knew. They would not wish for me to go. They would wish for me to stay. They would beg for the mercy they do not desreve to have. They do not deserve me. I die tonight.

_If heaven was a pie it would be cherry  
So, Cool and sweet and heavy on the tongue_

Sweet things were disgusting. Blood was the only ambrosia for his soul. but the only blood spilt that night will be mine.For I die tonight. no one will stop me.

_  
And just one bite would satisfy your hunger  
And there'd always be enough for everyone_

Sharing has always been foreign to me.And it will always remain so. For I die tonight._  
_  
_If heaven was a train it sure would be a fast one  
that could take this weary traveler round the bend_

The trains stopped running hundreds of years ago. I would like to have rideen one. But it is too late. The decay of time is eating away at humanitys will to live. I never had one.If I did. Time devoured it the day I was born.Tonight I suceed. Tonight I die.

_  
if heaven was a tear it'd be my last one  
And you'd be in my arms again  
_

I forgot about you. my lover who died of the plague. In my arms. I come to see you tonight. We can be together again. repair that broken eternal flame. Tonight I see you. For tonight I die.

_Don't cry a tear for me now baby  
There comes a time we must all say goodbye_

I cried for you. But do not cry for me. I am not doing this soley for you. Do not regret my choice. I have waited many years for this night. The night the lights die. they will come back though. I will not. Tonoght I die. I am tired of this. Running is pointless. Living is even more pointless. So tonight I die.

_  
And if that's what heavens made of  
You know I, I ain't afraid to die_

I pulled the razor blade out of my pocket. ALso I produced a lighter and a few candles from my othe pocket. I light the candles. The day faded fast. The night takes over. The stars do not twinkle merrily upon their velvet canvas. The moon hides it self too. In the flickering moonlight I see the razored edge of the blade. I slowly run it through my wrist. Then the other one. Then my neck. I lay on the floor. Calm. Feeling happy for the first time as the comforting opressive darkness forces my eyes closed. I feel the warm liquid flowing freely upon then stone floor. I open my eyes one last time and see a lone star twinkinling at me. Your star. I close my eyes. 

Yea, if that's what heavens made of  
You know I, I ain't afraid to die…..

Tonight I died. With no fears. No regrets. You greeted me. Free from the plague that sapped you of your life. and in Gods' kingdom we resume our forbidden love.


End file.
